The application of cutting-edge technology to vehicles has improved the mobility and usefulness of vehicles. Thus, vehicles are becoming essential to modern society. A vehicle transmission may change gear ratios based on the speed of a vehicle to maintain the rotation of an engine constant. To shift gears based on driver intention, the transmission is configured to allow a driver to select a desired gear position by moving a shift lever along a gate pattern typically composed of Park (P), Reverse (R), Neutral (N), Drive (D), and Low (L).
While the shift lever can select a gear position, a shift from the selected gear position to an unselected gear position cannot currently be made. For example, in a typical P-R-N-D-L shift range displayed in a gate pattern, a shift from the P position to the D position can be made via the R position and the D position. However, since a conventional shifting apparatus only has one fixed null position, the shift lever cannot be returned to the null position. Therefore, for ease of a driver's gear-shifting operation, the transmission needs to shift gears without the input of a driver.